Pizza Eve
is the 12th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 90th episode overall of the series. Synopsis After he falls in love with Pizza Steve's "girlfriend", Uncle Grandpa finds himself in serious danger. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve/Pizza Eve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Chickens *Chicks *Man-Eating Sharks *Gladys (White) *Priest Plot The RV is parked on power lines next to a beach, Uncle Grandpa is watching TV separated from his body until Pizza Steve walks and Uncle Grandpa puts himself together. Uncle Grandpa wants to know what Pizza Steve has and he tells him it's Italian Gelato and that it's "cool guy food" and he wouldn't understand, Pizza Steve then hears Mr. Gus talking to someone and he decides to eavesdrop and listen in, Mr. Gus seems to be talking to a lady on the phone and when he finishes talking to her, Pizza Steve walks up to him and asks if that was his girlfriend. Mr. Gus tells him he was talking to his masseuse Rolanda and tells him that Rolanda has a way of making him feel good, Pizza Steve interrupts and claims that he has a girl friend of his own and tells him that it's pretty awesome and Mr. Gus starts to have his doubts. Pizza Steve tells Mr. Gus that his girlfriend's name isn't RoLaNdA like his lame "girlfriend" and tells him that his girlfriend's name is PIZZA EVE! and Mr. Gus still has his doubts. Pizza Steve says to call her his "GF", Mr. Gus tries to get a glass of water until Pizza Steve flows out the faucet claiming his girlfriend to be a millionaire as he slashes water at Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus sees where this is going and he spills Pizza Steve onto the counter, Mr. Gus dares to invite Pizza Steve's girlfriend for dinner that is if he really has one, Pizza Steve agrees to do it next year sometime and Mr. Gus suggests to do it tonight. This startles Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus tells him that Uncle Grandpa will even cook, Uncle Grandpa states he'll make eggs, Mr. Gus states that it's all settled for dinner at 5:00 sharp and he tells Pizza Steve to bring his girlfriend. In Pizza Steve's room, Pizza Steve is putting on lipstick, doing his eyelashes, puts on a wig and perfume to dress up like a girl. Pizza Steve exits the RV through the back window and knocks on the front door, Mr. Gus opens the door and believes that this isn't real, Pizza Steve introduces himself as "Pizza Steve's hot girlfriend" PIZZA EVE, Pizza Steve then knocks off his wig and quickly tries to put it back on without Mr. Gus noticing. Mr. Gus clearly sees that it's Pizza Steve and he invites "Pizza Eve" in for dinner, "Pizza Eve" tells Mr. Gus that she left her jet ski double parked in a no jet ski zone so she can't stay, Mr. Gus brings Pizza Eve in saying that he insist and he closes the door behind her. Uncle Grandpa is making eggs as the whole kitchen are is a mess with eggs and he screams EGGS! Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa to meet Pizza Steve's "girlfriend", he goes back to reading his book. Uncle Grandpa steps in and saying GOOOOD MOOOOR- Uncle Grandpa's first look at Pizza Eve makes him fall in love instantly, he continues to say MOOOOOORNIG! as he pictures his future with Pizza Eve. Mr. Gus asks Uncle Grandpa if he's feeling ok, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he doesn't know and that he has the sudden urge to marry Pizza Eve, buy a house, and start a family, Uncle Grandpa then asks Mr. Gus WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME MR. GUS?!?!? Mr. Gus laughs as he tells him that he's in love, Uncle Grandpa says LOVE? and so does Pizza Eve. Pizza Eve tells Uncle Grandpa no way as she explains that she's Pizza Steve's girlfriend and that you can't date another man's girl and asks Mr. Gus if she's right. Mr. Gus joins in by telling them that it's not cool to steal another man's lady, but in this particular situation, the heart wants what the heart wants. Uncle Grandpa states that he can't deny his heart and he asks Pizza Eve if she'll marry him, Pizza Eve freaks out and dashes out before Uncle Grandpa has a chance to try and kiss her, Uncle Grandpa then chases Pizza Eve around the RV while Mr. Gus eats his eggs. Pizza Eve goes down the sink drain only to find Uncle Grandpa wanting to hold hands with her, Pizza Eve then dashes into the back of the RV to find Uncle Grandpa painting a picture of them together, she then goes to the arcade where Uncle Grandpa pulls her up from a pipe and sits her on the couch. On the couch, Uncle Grandpa wants to know why she keeps running away and tells her that they can be living in the dream together, but she's still caring a torch for Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa wants to know what does Pizza Steve has that he doesn't have, Pizza Eve tells him that Pizza Steve has radical pepperoni slices, cool dude shades, and a awesome speed cycle, Pizza Eve tells Uncle Grandpa that he'll never be as cool as her man Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa is crying to hear Pizza Eve say these cruel words and now he knows what to do, he leaves the RV through the window crying. Pizza Eve is surprised that Uncle Grandpa gave up so easily, Uncle Grandpa then bursts into the RV decked out in style and Pizza Eve is surprised to see him. Uncle Grandpa tells her to call him Pizza Grandpa and tells her to check out his awesome ATV, and his custom pepperoni slices, Pizza Eve wants to know where he got those pepperonis and he tells her from Pizza Steve's room. Pizza Eve tells him that it's stealing, Uncle Grandpa thinks that true and ask her if Pizza Steve can do this? as he drifting doughnuts in reverse while drinking chocolate milk. Pizza Eve sates all the things that Uncle Grandpa has done so far and believes that he's biting Pizza Steve's style, he changes back into Pizza Steve and tells himself that he'll no stand for this and that nobody out Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa finishes his doughnuts and chocolate milk and asks Pizza Eve if he's cool dude enough for her, he then notices that she's nowhere to be found and tries to find her. Pizza Steve enters the room and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's got an interesting look, Uncle Grandpa is still looking for Pizza Eve, Pizza Steve tells him that she went deep into the ocean to swim with some man-eating sharks, Uncle. Grandpa repeats what Pizza Steve said and wants to know what he means. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that Pizza Eve has moved on and that's how she rolls, and that she can't be tied down by no man. Uncle Grandpa believes that she must be so vulnerable out there in the deep blue sea, Mr. Gus pulls Uncle Grandpa to the side to talk to Pizza Steve, he tells him that he needs to come clean and that this lie about having a girlfriend is getting out of control, Pizza Steve laughs saying he doesn't know what he's talking about. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve if that if he doesn't tell Uncle Grandpa the truth, then he will, Pizza Steve tries to stop him until Mr. Gus holds him down, before Mr. Gus can tell Uncle Grandpa the truth, he' gone. Mr. Gus tell is shocked and asks Pizza Steve if he knows what this means, Pizza Steve says Uncle Grandpa still has his pepperoni slices, Mr. Gus tells him that since Uncle Grandpa believed everyone of his lies, he believes the last one he told him was true. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve as he joins in that Uncle Grandpa is swimming in the ocean with man-eating sharks. Uncle Grandpa is swimming in the ocean with sharks surrounding him looking through the water for Pizza Eve and begins to cry, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve are in a boat heading towards Uncle Grandpa. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to get out of the shark infested water, Uncle grandpa tells him that he's not leaving until he finds Pizza Eve, Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve to tell the truth which Pizza Steve thinks it's really unnecessary, Mr. Gus demands Pizza Steve to tell him or else he'll throw him into the shark's mouth himself and Pizza Steve does begins to do so. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa his confession that Pizza Eve is really Pizza Eve, Uncle Grandpa is shocked to see Pizza Eve back, Pizza Steve tries to explain that he's Pizza Eve and Uncle grandpa isn't catching on. Pizza Steve tries to explain one more time that he's Pizza Eve and Uncle Grandpa still believes that they're two separate people. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa for the last time that he's really Pizza Eve and that he's been fooling him into thinking he's had a girlfriend this entire time to be cool, Pizza Steve learned his lesson that friends are more important than trying to keep up a lie, he's learned that you can lie to your friends and lie to your heart and that you can't lie to your friend's hearts and that's the end of his monologue. Pizza Steve then sees Uncle Grandpa fall in love with one of the sharks wearing the wig and the guys are shocked to see this. Trivia *The whole reason Pizza Steve got into a hole of lies in this episode was that he thought Mr. Gus had a girlfriend when he actually didn't. *Mr. Gus has a personal masseuse named Rolanda, who Pizza Steve thinks is his girlfriend. *Pizza Steve made up his girlfriend to sound exactly like him except being a female. **Pizza Steve even yells out her name just like he does with his name. *Pizza Steve claims Pizza Eve to be a millionaire. *Pizza Steve has a whole dress up mirror in his room. *Pizza Eve blew her cover once her wig fell off, and Mr. Gus found out. *The priest in the wedding in Uncle Grandpa's mind looks exactly like the librarian from Back to the Library. *Uncle Grandpa imagined having kids with Pizza Eve even though this is physically impossible. **The babies in his thought are the designs from Uncle Grandpa Babies *This episode shows that Uncle Grandpa was born in 2008 and he'll die in 3008. *Uncle Grandpa went straight to proposing to Pizza Eve without getting to know her. **Uncle Grandpa really didn't take into consideration that Pizza Eve was Pizza Steve's girlfriend or that he stole from Pizza Steve. *Uncle Grandpa paints what he sees, and he painted Pizza Eve with two pepperonis on her cheeks as blemishes, and two more on her chest as a bra. *Pizza Eve tells Uncle Grandpa that Pizza Steve has radical pepperoni slices, cool dude shades, and a awesome speed cycle in comparison to uncle Grandpa. *Pizza Steve has a stash of pepperoni slice in case if he's missing one. *Uncle Grandpa will fall in love with anyone who is wearing the wig. *Pizza Steve learned that friends are more important than trying to keep up a lie, and that you can lie to your friends and your heart, but you can't lie to your friend's heart. *Running Gags: **Pizza Steve appearing out of nowhere when Mr. Gus goes to another part of the RV. **Uncle Grandpa yelling out EGGS! **Uncle Grandpa trying to marry or kiss Pizza Eve. **Uncle Grandpa not seeing through Pizza Steve's disguise when he tries to reveal that there's no Pizza Eve. *Errors: **At the beginning of the episode, the RV is shown to be on top of power lines. In the next scene, the RV appears to be on the ground when Pizza Steve enters the RV. **When Pizza Steve came out of the faucet he only had one pepperoni, in the next scene he has all three. **It is shown that Uncle Grandpa was born in 2008, this contradicts Uncle Caveman and other episodes and shorts that take setting before the year 2008. ***Although this does go along with Space Oddity as the setting takes place in 3021 and Uncle Grandpa was a computer program, which could mean he actually died and was programmed into a computer theoretically. ****The birth year for Uncle Grandpa could actually mean when the Pilot was released in 2008. **The hole in which Uncle Grandpa made with his ATV is over the dinning room table, where it should be closer to the back of the RV door. **The front door to the RV in missing the door frame. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3